1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a suspending apparatus, particularly to a suspending apparatus that suspends an electronic device on a surface.
2. Description of Related Art
For thin monitors such as LCD monitors and plasma monitors, they are usually fixed to walls by a lot of screws or other securing structures to prevent from falling if knocked or bumped. The procedure for assembling or disassembling is without exception complicated and inconvenient.